fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Disney's Deluxe Racer
Disney's Deluxe Racer is an upcoming came set for a release date of 2016 for the Nintendo 3DS, Wii U, and Sony Playstation 4. It'll be a racing game similar to The Mario Kart series. This racer in particular will crossover many of Disney's most well known franchises, including over fifty playable characters spanning from Mickey Mouse, Aladdin, Peter Pan, The Lion King, and much more. Characters With more than fifty characters to choose from, the odds that your favorite Disney character is playable in this game are in your favor. Playable by Default Unlockable Version Exclusive DLC Characters DLC characters come in a pack of 10, each pack costing 5$. The Villains Pack This pack of DLC characters consists of 10 poplar Disney villains. Cups Each cup has 4 levels the characters must race on. You can choose whether to have 2-30 characters racing at once. Many courses have instrumental versions of classic Disney songs, Disney songs that never possessed lyrics, or even completely new tracks. Some courses have more than one song, randomly selecting a song to play before the level begins. If a pre-existing Disney song is in the level, it'll be listed after the course below. The Mickey Cup Piston Cup Speedway Mickey Circuit The Hundred Acre Wood '- ''Winnie the Pooh Theme 'Disney Castle '- When You Wish Upon a Star and Rainbow Connection The Wild Cup 'Baloo's Jungle '- The Bare Necessties and I Wanna Be Like You 'The Wilds '- Hakuna Matata 'Tarzan's Jungle '- Two Worlds a''nd ''You'll Be in my Heart 'The Pridelands '- Circle of Life and I Just Can't Wait to be King The Royal Cup 'Atlantica '- Under the Sea ''and ''Poor Unfortunate Souls 'Beast's Castle '- Beauty and the Beast ''and ''Be Our Guest 'Arendelle '- Let it Go 'Agrabah '- A Whole New World ''and ''Prince Ali The Mad Cup '''Wonderland Friend Like Me '- ''Friend Like Me 'Halloween Town '- This is Halloween ''and ''Jack's Lament 'Pleasure Island '- An Actor's Life For Me The Adventure Cup 'Olympus '- Go The Distance 'Andy's House '- You've Got a Friend in Me 'The Cave of Wonders '- Arabian Nights 'Neverland '- You Can Fly The Dream Cup 'The Human World '- Part of Your World ''and ''Kiss the Girl 'Christmas Town '- What's This? ''and ''Kidnap the Sandy Claus '''Tatooine - Binary Sunset Duckburg '- ''DuckTales Theme Song The Game Jumper Cup '''Green Hill Zone Mushroom Kingdom '''(Wii U and 3DS version) or 'The Pac-Man Maze '(PS4 version) '''Dr. Wily's Castle Game Central Station The 2nd Game Jumper Cup Fix-It Felix Jr. Hero's Duty Sugar Rush Donkey Kong (Wii U and 3DS version) or Street Fighter (PS4 Version) The Wicked Cup Elephant Graveyard '- ''Be Prepared 'The Village '- The Mob Song ''and ''Gaston '''The Underworld Bald Mountain The 2nd Wicked Cup Heffalumps and Woozles - Heffalumps and Woozles Monstro The Jolly Rodger - A Pirate's Life For Me Maleficent's Castle The Galactic Cup Earth (Wall.E) The Battle of Endor '- ''The Battle of Endor '''The Death Star - Imperial March 'The Moon '- The Moon Theme (DuckTales NES) Category:Disney Category:Disney Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Racing Games Category:Kart Racing Category:Crossovers Category:Pixar Category:Mickey Mouse Games